To Dream Again
by melody0606
Summary: Harry mulls over the after math of the war, and his life without his parents. Oneshot! NO ONE DIES!


**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter! This is just a short oneshot that mulls over the after math of the War!**

* * *

><p><em>To Dream Again<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mom. Dad," Harry whispered quietly.<p>

He placed a hefty bouquet of white lilies on each of the grave sites, bowing his head in respect as he did.

"It's me again...Harry," He said. "It's been a while." He mentioned before pausing.

"Sorry I took so long. I...couldn't decide what to say when I came."

Another pause.

"Your grandkids nearly gave Amy an aneurism this morning. She found them playing with a group of large snakes that had escaped from a nearby zoo. Looks like I'm not that only one who can speak Parseltongue, huh?" Harry laughed fondly at the memory, running a hand through his hair.

"She gave me the yelling of my life when she heard me laughing." Harry hesitated, a sweet earnest smile decorating his face. "I still can't believe I was able to marry a woman as beautiful as her, mom. You'd love her. I'm sure. I certainly do."

Harry ran a hand over his mother's headstone, pressing a hand to its core. He could feel the familiar feeling of magic pulsating from its depths.

"Even to this day I'm shocked that she chose to marry me, Harry Potter." Harry pulled back his hand, taking a seat before the two gray stones. He continued talking to the gravestones, as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"Ron thinks she's bewitched me." Harry laughed, retelling the story. "He thinks it's crazy that after all these years, I'm still pinning after her like a lovesick fool."

"But Ron's no better off. He's constantly by Lavender's side. It's impossible to separate the two of them, especially now that Lavender's pregnant. Ron can't wait since it'll be his first baby. He's hoping for a boy. Hermione and I are just hoping it won't accidentally get any of the twin's genes."

Another laugh escaped Harry's lips.

"Hermione's been well too. Draco and her have decided to try for a fourth baby. Narcissa couldn't be happier. She's already started shopping for baby things again. Poor Severus – I think his wizarding card has seen more action than he has in the past couple of months."

Harry grinned, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Was mom like that too when she was pregnant with me, Dad?"

Silence followed Harry's words.

"Things are all good throughout the rest of the Weasley family," Harry said, ignoring the fact that his previous question hadn't be answer. He already knew he wouldn't be getting one.

"Most of them have already gotten married and have at least one child to boot. Percy and Penelope got married five months back, and moved out of the Weasley household to a loft closer to the Ministry. It's hard to believe after all these years they both still persist in working for that place." A scowl marred Harry's face as he spoke. The Ministry was practically always the target of Harry's hatred.

"The twins are still trying to perform experiments on innocent customers at the shop, and their kids are only adding more fuel to the fire." Harry explained. "We never knew that had such...creative imaginations."

"It's gotten to the point Angelica and Katie are considering to sell the shop on eBay if they persist." Harry laughed, loudly.

"That got them back in line. As for Charlie and Bill, both of them are still working in Romania and Egypt respectively, with their wives. Each of them have their own little cute bundle of joy running around, driving them mad too.

"The only one left, who's still unmarried, is Ginny. We're all waiting for Blaise to finally pop the question. He keeps telling us that he's waiting for the 'right time.'"

"Tonks and Remus have been pretty busy lately. Teddy's magic started acting up for the first time last week, which was a very good sign. We were beginning to worry he wasn't capable of performing wand magic, but it's very chaotic and can sometimes get out of hand."

"On top of that, their second child has lycanthropy, like Remus, and the two are preparing for his first 'turning.' We're all pretty worried. Thankfully Sirius and I will both be able to go out that night and help the two adjust. We're hoping since the werewolves will have each other as company, plus Sirius and me, they'll come out unscathed, much to the relieve of Tonks."

"Speaking of Sirius, Dad, he's a bigger womanizer than I thought." Harry shook his head affectionately as he mulled over his Godfather. "He absolutely refuses to settle down. I think since he was so used to living by himself in Azakaban, he prefers the freedom of not yet being tied down."

Harry paused.

"That pretty much covers everyone I believe."

Another pause followed.

Harry swallowed before he spoke."I read the Daily Prophet today. It said the last of Voldemort's followers were imprisoned this morning. They burned down a Muggle village before the Aurors had a chance to arrest them. Two hundred people died yesterday night-people who didn't deserve to die." Harry commented.

Tears stung the corners of his eyes, and Harry ran the sleeve of his shirt over the wetness. "Funny, isn't it?" Harry continued. "The wizard who I killed nearly three years back, still haunts this world. He's still walking, not in his own body, but through the spirit of other wizards. He's still killing. "

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, tears slowly making their way down his cheeks.

"I...I haven't been able to have a dream in so long; so very very long." Harry mumbled, clenching his eyes shut, and fingers forming angry fists. "Between the visions and the nightmares, I've never had the chance to witness a dream." He explained.

"I never imagined that it would be like. I never imagined that all I could ever want, more than anything, is one, simple little dream."

Harry hesitated.

"But I want one. I want to dream again. I want the rush, the excitement, the satisfaction...I want to see you again. I want to see the people I love."

It was like a flood of emotions had come over him. A flood that Harry couldn't contain.

Harry took a deep breath, calming himself.

"I don't think I'll be coming back for a while. I think I need a break from all of this. Amy thinks its for the best, and I trust her." He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"So I guess...this is goodbye?"

On shaky legs Harry turned his back, wiping away the last of his tears. He walked on through the graveyard, not looking back once. He stopped at the gates of the yard, vowing to himself and his parents, he would be back.

Some day Harry would come back, and when that day came, he would tell his parents of his first dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! If anyone has any requests for stories, please let me know! :D **


End file.
